Changing hearts
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Koenma is bored and goes in the Archive to look around, but thanks to Botan he breaks a cristal with great magical power and now they have a little problem. So who could help better then Kurama in this special case, but how will it go? Rating will change.
1. Prologue

A/N: wow it was a really long time ago that I have written something for this show, but now I'm back. Don't worry I will also continue my other storyes to, but at the time I have a writers block when it comes to them so because I want to let you read only the best chapters I can only continue them when one of my ideas can be used to them. And as long enjoy this little fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it, but I own the "_Meduir crystal", _that one was my idea.

P.S: This is one old idea from the time when I was in the eleventh grade…and I', also happy now I got accepted on the university of Szeget and will study altajistic...

I. Prologue/Why you should listen to your parents

* * *

It was one of those normal days in Reikai which prince Koenma loathed; there was nothing to do…not even paperwork to get his mind away from boredom. Currently he was walking along in the gigantic hallway in the palace of Reikai which would lead him down to the Archive where he hoped to find something interesting. The only time he was down there was when they noticed that the tape about the "_Darkest side of the humans"_ was stolen, that was a catastrophe, but luckily Yusuke and Co. saved the day. 

After he finally reached the gigantic double doors the prince pushed them opened and walked inside, feeling like a little kid on a treasure hunt in his parents closet. He knew that his father told him to not go in here only if it is really necessary to do so, but his father was now on a trip to somewhere saying that after all the stress of the past years he needed some vacation and that his son is now old enough to rule without him for a while. Koenma snorted at that, sure he was old enough to do things without his father watching his every step.

He was looking around the selves when he suddenly noticed a little chest. Taking his teenage form to get a better hold on it he picked the object up. It was not to heavy and the dark ebony wood was decorated with gold and silver swirls which reminded him on tangled roses.

"Hmm…what is this? Pandora's box?" he asked himself jokingly. Pandora's real box was twelve regales farther away from this one with a note on it which read;

"_We don't encourage you to open this box, _

_if you should do it thought we will not take any responsibility _

_for the chaos created by the Seven Deathly Sins which get released _

_thanks to your own dumbness. _

_ We thank you_

_ for your understanding…_

Koenma looked the box over thought looking for some clue which would tell him about what was inside, but there was nothing. He carefully opened the box, revealing an emerald green crystal on deep crimson plush. There was something written on the inside of the box. He was about to read it as suddenly…

"KOENMA-SAMA!" screamed a happy voice from behind him making the demi God jump in shock and let the box fall from his hands.

"BOTAN now look what you have caused me to do!" Koenma growled as he glared at the blue haired girl and pointed at the now shattered crystal.

"Go…gomen Koenma-sama…." Botan said, but then her eyes widened. "Ko…Koenma-sama…lo…" she stammered.

"Botan I'm not ready yet." he said, but then she grabbed his head and turned it down so that he was now looking at the shattered crystal which was beginning to glow and some sort of silvery-violet mist left it, then it all disappeared. Leaving both Koenma and Botan startled.

"Uhm…what was that?" she asked, her tone still shaking a little bit.

"I don't know." he said and picked the box up and looked at the writing he was about to read before Botan nearly scared him to death. This was in a way funny considering that he was the soon to be king of Reikai, but this was not the time to make jokes, he looked at the writing and begun to read it out loud. "_The crystal of Meduir is a powerful gem which the priests and priestesses of Meduir used to re-awaken the death, but this could only happen if it was the death anniversary of that person. If it is the anniversary of a death person then the person will return as a…."_ Koenma couldn't read the last sentence then suddenly a loud scream haled through the whole palace.

Both Koenma and Botan looked at each other, then both begun to run in the direction from which the scream come from. After a while both stopped in front of Koenma's office and after nodding to each other they opened the door together only to gasp in shock from the scene greeting them.

"…_then the person will return as a child to the living world…" _

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so how did you like the start? And what do you think who had deaths anniversary on exact that day on which Koenma accidentally broke the crystal? 


	2. Oh crap

A/N: here is the second chapter to this little fic, as said in the summary the rating will change later, but don't worry I will inform everyone when this happens, but for the first will this fic stay here.

Disclaimer: I still don't own this anime, even if I would like to…

II. Oh crap…

* * *

Both Koenma and Botan stared in disbelief at the scene which presented itself in front of them. There on the ground was George; the blue ogre was pointing a shaking finger at Koenma's desk where the source of his panic sat. A little boy with long ebony black hair, pale skin and big deep violet eyes sat on the desk looking confused and a little bit scared at the ogre.

"Ko…Koenma-sama…do…do…."Botan was to shocked to say what she wanted while she was hiding behind her boss.

"Ye…yes and I still can't believe it…." he said as George also run to hide behind him.

"Koenma-sama…how could this happen…?" George asked and Koenma put his right hand on his forehead.

"I think today was his death's anniversary…." he said as he looked at the three years old child.

"What should we do?"

"Botan."

"Hai, what is it?"

"Please get me Kurama…"

"Koenma-sama, do you think this would be a god idea?" the blue haired girl asked while looking from her boss to the child and then back.

"Yes and now go." she nodded and with that she was of to get the kitsunen while Koenma walked carefully nearer to the child on his desk. "Uhm…hay little one…." he said while grinning awkwardly as deep violet eyes turned to look at him.

* * *

_**One hour later… **_

Botan carefully opened the door to Koenma1s office and walked inside, Kurama behind her still dressed in his school uniform.

"Koenma-sama I brought Kurama here as you wi…." she suddenly stopped as she saw her boss and George cowered with dust and gunpowder.

"Koenma, what happened?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama did you hear about the crystal of Meduir?" Koenma asked sighing.

"Yes it has the power to bring back the dead." he said.

"Yes and guess who come back…" at that Kurama shuddered and looked around like a panicked animal.

He was still looking around frightened as something touched his leg and he nearly got a heart attack. The suddenly a faint sub reached his sensitive ears and caused him to look down at the ground. Emerald eyes widened suddenly when he saw the person of his nightmares sit as an innocent three years old child on the ground, little tears glistering in the corner of his violet eyes.

"Ka…Karasu…." the fox finally managed to ay the name. He has returned the sadistic psychopath who told him that he liked him and because of that he would kill him. The same creature who torments his nightmares was now sitting by his feet in the form of a child. Kurama could still feel those delicate, cold hands on his neck, playing with his hair. The he suddenly noticed that the little crow was holding his hand up to him.

"Kurama, I think he wants you to pick him up." Botan said while she was still cleaning Koenma's face.

"Uhm…" was the only response as Kurama picked Karasu up and the crow snuggled himself immediately to the kitsunen's chest.

"This is strange." said Koenma and all three turned to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Botan while suppressing a smile which wanted to show as she looked at the little crow in the blushing kitsunen's arms.

"After re-awakening should the person only remember the things which happened with him until the age of three, but Karasu seems so as if he would still recogrinaised Kurama." Koenma said.

"Oh…"

"Koenma can I go now?" Kurama asked suddenly.

"Oh yes, bye you two." the demi God said.

"What does that mean '_you two'_? asked Kurama a bit startled.

"Well you see Kurama for the time being until we find one antidote for him and we can send him back he needs to stay by someone ho can take care of him. You have summer free from tomorrow so you have time and there was not much to do anyway around here since the Sensui incident so you could keep one eye on him and Karasu seems to still like you." Koenma explained as he pushed the kitsunen out of the palace and locked the door.

"Did you go nuts!" Kurama growled, but then one other whimper brought his attention back to the chibi crow he was still holding. "Did I scare you?" he asked a bit more softly, then he sighed. '_This is a nightmare…"_

And with that was Kurama on his way back home together with a chibi turned Karasu back in his live again. How should he explain this to his mother who didn't even know that he was in reality a fox demon? And there was still the problem with his stepfather, stepbrother and his friends, he could only hope that Koenma will explain the situation to Yusuke and the others before they find this out on they own and make a crater on the spot where his house should stand and only then ask what happened. As for his family, he would think something up.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: and this was the next chapter, what do you think how will Kurama manage this? And how will everyone react when they find out? 


	3. Newcomer in the family

A/N: thank you all for the lovely reviews and now here is for you all the third chapter of this little fic. I hope that you will like it…

III. Newcomer in the family

* * *

Kurama lay on his bed, emerald eyes wide open. The red digital numbers on his alarm clock told him that it was already five for midnight. He really should try to sleep, but his confused mind didn't let him.

He still couldn't believe what happened only a five hours ago...

* * *

_Flashback _

_Kurama was carefully opening the door to they house. He tried to be as silent as he could manage. _

"_Karasu, stop the squirming." the fox whispered to the chibi crow who tried to wiggle himself free from the arm that was holding him. _

"_Shuichi, are you already home?" asked a soft famel voice from the kitchen. _

"_Oh crap…" he said as the sound of footsteps entered his sensitive ears. _

_Shiori walked out of the kitchen, smiling warmly at her son. _

"_Welcome home Shuichi." she said, but then she noticed something. "Is something wrong? You look nervous and what is behind your back?" she asked and Kurama let out a sigh and held the squirming Karasu in front of him. _

_Kurama waited patiently for his mothers reaction, eyes closed as he suddenly felt that Karasu was pulled away from his arms. His eyes opened in panic when he felt this and looked horror filed at his mother who had the crow in her arms. _

"_You are such a cute little guy." she said smiling and Kurama got nearly a heart attack while watching them. He sincerely hoped that Karasu would not use his powers. "Who does he belong to?" the sudden question snapped the fox out of his panic. _

"_Well uhm…he is the little brother of a friend and he and his family needed to visit a weary sick relative and they couldn't bring him along and because his parents don't trust strangers to much near him for an unknown time he asked me if I could keep one eye on him." he said. 'I so hate to lay to her, but I can't say to her, well mom you know that I'm really a kitsunen who was once a great thief, but now I work by the Reikai Tentei and some time ago we were fighting on the Tournament of Dark Arts and well there I met that guy you are knudling at the moment and he is in reality a sadistic bomb freak who got obsessed with me and because of this he wanted to kill me, but I managed to kill him first and now my boss the prince of Reikai made a mistake and he has returned so be careful then he can easily let your arms explode.' Now this was a truth which no one should tell they mother. _

"_You are weary thoughtful Shuichi. And what is his name?" she asked and Kurama sweatdropped, he forgot think up a name. _

"_His name is Kaoru." ha said. _

"_What a cute name, then I will go and make room ready for you Kaoru." Shiori said as she gave the child back to Kurama and walked upstairs. _

_Left alone Kurama looked down at the little crow who was looking up at him with confused and in a way offended violet eyes. "Ehm…sorry this was the first name which come to my mind and uhm…I couldn't tell her your real name…" Kurama said, but the suddenly looked confused. 'Why in the name of Inari am I explaining myself to Karasu?' his mind asked, but at least he was over with the first burden and didn't need to try to figure out a way to hide the chibi turned youkai from his family. _

_End Flashback… _

* * *

This all was so confusing. Karasu was back and he still feared the crow, but he was now a little child, a child with the power to blow up everything. He could only hope that Koenma will soon find the antidote and send Karasu back to Hell where he belonged. But what if Koenma fails, will he order him to keep Karasu or will he be brought back to the Makai. Strangely he felt his stomach knot at the thought of the little crow alone in the Makai, mostly because this new Karasu seemed so shy and he got to easily scared even if you sayd a word a little bit louder in his presence. How could such a child become a psychopathic youkai as an adult? Did there something terrible happen in his past which changed him so much? If he needed to stay by Kurama could he show him the same kindness he experienced here in the Ningenkai, could he make a better person out of him?

All this questions swirled around his head without one answer. Kurama groaned and put both hands on his forehead.

"Argh…this is all to much…" he growled as he suddenly heard his bedroom door open carefully.

The redhead propped himself up on the bed and looked at the door. He had luck that even if he lived now in a ningen body he still could see a bit better in the dark as most of the ningens. Emerald eyes scanned the way to the door and spotted a little figure standing there, holding a purple blanket and rigging his sleepy eyes with one pale little hand.

"Uhm…Karasu?" Kurama looked confused at the little crow. "Can't you sleep?" Karasu nodded which made the fox sigh and curse himself in his mind about that what he was about to do. "Come, you can sleep by me tonight." he said and for the first time in his live saw he a real smile on Karasu's lips as he made his way to the bed.

Kurama caught himself smiling in amusement as he watched the chibi's failing attempts to crawl up on the bed. With a little laugh he picked him up and put him up on the bed in front of him.

"Don't get any wrong ideas." he said in a scolding voice and then sweatdropped at that what he had just said. "Why I'm saying this to a three years old…" Kurama groaned as he begun to massage his forehead. Suddenly he felt a little pressure on his leg and something touching his hand.

Kurama looked confused at the little crow youkai. Karasu had carefully climbed in his lap and had his little hand on his.

"Ka…Karasu?" he asked confused, but then his face flushed as two soft lips met his. It wasn't a kiss only a peck. Kurama's eyes widened when his confused mind finally noticed what the little crow did, but as he looked down in his lap he noticed that Karasu had a curled up in to a little ball and was sleeping peacefully with one innocent smile. Kurama let a shaking hand travel through his crimson hair. A sigh escaped his lips as he remembered that Keyko, who pumped her money up with babysitting, told him that children don't know what a kiss on the lips means. "I really hope that this is the case…" he whispered in to the darkness of his room and then placed the child under the bed cowers and lay down beside him, looking at the peaceful and almost angelic looking face. "It is strange how you can look so innocent if you sleep…" he whispered to Karasu as he put a lose stray of ebony hair behind his ear, noting how soft the crows hair felt around his fingers.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the third chapter, hope you liked it… 


End file.
